hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Glover, Our Close Friend
"Donald Glover, Our Close Friend" is the third episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes discuss the well deserved buzz around Scarlett Johnson’s performance in the Spike Jonze’s Her. Then, DONALD GLOVER of Mystery Boys, Communion, and The Do Do List stops by to make a really big announcement and give some tips on how to recover from a tanking improv scene. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Opens discussing 'Her' and Scarlet Johnson's performance as a "disembodied, robot voice" getting some Oscar buzz. Critic describes her voice as "breethy," Hayes thinks it's stupid that the spelled it that way. * Joaquin Phoenix munches on a big ol' hoagie before takes to get that quality voice, in both 'Her' and 'The Master' * Sean likes to predict who might go home with a short, golden gentleman who's in pretty good shape. Who looks like he works out. * Hayes: "Not Garfield, you're not a Garfield guy." Sean: "No. Garfield is a nasty cat." "I.. I do not want to get you started on this route.." "He is a nnasty cat. That is not nice the way he talks to Jon and some of the other of my favorite characters. Unacceptable." Guest Segment * Lots of big announcements: Donald is Childish Gambino, performing for years beneath a Trader Joe's bag. Sean is Banksy. Hayes is the entire dance troupe of the Jabbawockeez. * When asked why Donald Glover didn't come out as Childish Gambino sooner, Donald said it's scary just in case I mess up a word. * 50 Cent, or as Donald calls him (not to his face) Curt, is a notorious prankster. Don once hilariously saw him push an intern *"Labels are pretty useful in a grocery store, not so useful when talking about artists" - Donald Glover (according to Sean) Recurring Segments * Engineer My Career - with Brett Morris, "I love recording Hollywood Handbook. I can't believe what a dream come true this is. Am I even awake now?" Sean suggests that Brett "Be grateful." * Popcorn Gallery *# showshowbro- "When an improv bit is tanking, what are three things you can do to turn it around and blow some wind in the sails?" *## Babies, any kind of baby doesn't matter. Throw a (industry term) Stewie in it. *## Force something to be a catchphrase. *## Just be truth. * Pro Version - No one in particular is mentioned. However the prizes this week were used podcast shirts, novelty glasses, and phone cases. Recurring Jokes * Newspaper Comics - "Garfield is a nnnasty cat" - Sean Clements * Too Scary - Sean's criticism of Childish Gambino's music is that the lyrics are too spooky. Donald's rap voice is often described as sounding like a frankenstein. Hayes and Sean both had to leave Kangaroo Jack for being too spooked out. Hayes recalls that Dracula actually is a little spooky. * Bridesmaids - Hayes and Sean agree that it's great. When asked if he's seen it, Donald hasn't really seen a movie in a while. * Macklemore - Hayes says Macklemore cannot be ruined for him. Donald reveals that he has two black puppeteers (referred to as Blacklemores by the rapster community) who operate the character as a highly advanced, synthetic puppet. * Talking to the Engineer - Brett gets to ask his question for "Engineer My Career" * Flyover States - lots of Popcorn Gallery questions come from here. * Speak on That - Hayes asks Sean to speak on when he was doing all that Banksy stuff * Controversial Sean - Hayes doesn't want Sean to go off on his anti-Garfield tirade Ads * Earwolf store, just like Leighton Meester and Mila Kunis Episode Photos IMG_1637.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Donald Glover, Sean Clements IMG_1630.jpg|Hayes in the studio IMG_1624.jpg|Sean in the studio IMG_1619.jpg|Sean and Donald Glover in the studio IMG_1632.jpg|Sean and Donald Glover bussin' up in the studio Donald Glover, Our Close Friend